Reid Makes His Move
by princessg101
Summary: Reid wants to ask JJ and now that Will is longer in the picture, all he needs is just one chance


Reid Makes His Move

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm not really a JJ/Reid shipper but my best friend is so I'm dedicating this one to her. Also I am celebrating two years of writing fanfiction so WOO-HOO! ENJOY R&R PLZ!**

Spencer Reid stood by the bullpen doors with two coffees in hand, bouncing his leg impatiently. A few years ago, this would not be happening. A few years ago he would've been too shy to try this and more importantly a few years ago she wouldn't have been available but now she was and he wasn't shy…Actually he was shy but he definitely had just enough guts to try.

"Morning genius," Morgan grinned walking in. "Is that for me?" he tried to reach for the cup but Reid moved it out of the way.

"Actually it's not for you," Reid informed him.

"Well, well, well may I ask why?"

"It's for JJ and if you tell anyone I'll get Garcia to crash your laptop," Reid threatened.

"Whoa there Romeo, no need to be so defensive," Morgan laughed. "Anyway here she comes, good luck pretty boy." He walked away just as JJ opened the door.

"Hey JJ, I got you a coffee," Reid offered her a mug.

"Thanks Spence," JJ took it absently, she was too busy staring at her phone. "I'll see you later." She walked off before he could say anything and Reid just trudged back to his desk.

"A swing and a miss."

"Shut up Derek."

_A few hours later…_

Reid however was not about to give up. Around lunchtime, he found JJ in the lunchroom and – ignoring the looks Derek and now Garcia were sending his way – slid into the chair next to her. "Hey JJ."

"Oh hi Spence," it was then Reid noticed she looked quite upset.

"Everything okay?"

"Will is being so stubborn," JJ growled. "It's my mom's birthday is this weekend, she's coming here and he won't let me keep Henry for it. I told him he could take another one but he won't. He says we had an agreement and he made plans."

"Hmmm," Reid thought it over. "When's your mom's birthday?"

"Saturday."

"When does Henry normally leave?"

"Tonight. Friday night."

"So why don't you ask Will if Henry can leave Saturday afternoon, that way he can spend some time with your mom and Will still gets the weekend?"

JJ lit up, "Spencer you are a genius!"

"I think that's been proven," Reid grinned.

JJ laughed, "I'll go call Will now, thank you so much." She kissed Reid on the cheek and ran off, Garcia and Morgan came over and joined him.

"Oh my poor baby," Penelope pouted. "You were so close that time."

Reid rubbed his eyes, "By 'close' do you mean nowhere near asking her out?"

"It wasn't that bad," Derek shrugged.

"I went to ask her out and ended up resolving an argument with her ex, yeah I'd say that wasn't close," Reid said dryly.

"But you made her happy," Penelope pointed out. "That's gotta be worth something in the whole 'asking her out' thing."

"Maybe," Reid grumbled.

"So," Derek chuckled. "Strike two then?"

Both Garcia and Reid spoke together, "Shut up Derek."

_Another few hours later…_

The work day was ending and Spencer was quickly running out of time to ask JJ out. She rarely left her office and barely stayed long outside if she did. In between organizing things with Will and doing her paperwork, she was occupied most of the time and Reid would have just one last opportunity to try before she left for the day and became busy with Henry. Reid packed up early and waited for her to leave her office. After ten minutes she left and he hurried to catch her, "Hey Jayje!"

"Hey Spence," JJ smiled. "I actually got Will to agree, thanks again."

"No problem, listen J -"

"Oh I've got so much to do," JJ went on without noticing Reid wanting to say something else. "My place is a mess, I've got to get the guest room ready and still pack Henry's things for the weekend. I wonder if I should pick up a cake now, or wait till tomorrow…"

"Sounds like you're gonna be really busy this weekend," Reid noted with hidden misery.

"Definitely," JJ nodded. "I should get going, bye Spence." She waved a little and left. Reid punched his hand lightly and met Derek's eyes. The other agent held up three fingers but Reid tightened his jaw, like hell it was. Reid ran out to the elevators and managed to catch the same one JJ was in.

"You nearly mis-"

Without any thought, Reid blurted out, "JJ I have been trying ask you out all day and I'd really appreciate it if you would just stop and listen for a second."

JJ blinked, "You want to ask me out?"

Horrified, Reid's mind finally caught up with his mouth and all he could do was say, "Mhm."

"Well I'm not going anywhere now," JJ gestured to the closed elevator. "I'm listening."

Was this a good sign? It felt like a good sign. Reid cleared his throat, "Yes well, I know you have a lot going on this weekend but if it's okay with you, I'd like us to have dinner sometime."

To his complete joy, JJ smiled, "Okay."

In Garcia's lair, Derek and Penelope were watching the elevator feed with the broadest grins. Garcia bounced in her seat as Spencer put his arm around JJ and led her out of the elevator. "YAY! I am so feeling the love right now, I need to watch the Lion King!"

Derek shook his head, "Well played Pretty Boy, well played."


End file.
